Technology Hall (Maze)
Stage Technology Hall (30F) - 3 Vigor This Eden Maze is accessible once you have completed the Tarmac Maze. Once completed, it is no longer accessible. Enemies Researcher's Soul (Undead) *Curse – While countering, inflicts Curse for 3 rounds *Void - Chance to be immune to all damage *Drops - Dust of Soul (randomly enhance one attribute) RX-Enhanced Attacker (Machine) *Burst Missile - Attack every 2 rounds, adds Burning effect for 3 rounds *Alloy Armor - +30% Spell Resistance, +30% Physical Resistance *Drops - Firearm Component Smart Defender (Machine) - every 5 floors *Energy Cannon - Launch attack every 3 rounds that deals double damage to the enemy *Offset Device – Possesses extremely high dodge, immune to all control effects *Nebula Bomb – Launch after 10 rounds, deal 1000 damage to the enemy *Drops - Ancient Element Smart Hub (Machine) - Boss *4000 HP *Giant War Cannon - Launch attack every 3 rounds dealing triple damage, add burning effect for 3 rounds *Offset Device – Possesses extremely high dodge, immune to all control effects *Dimension Reduction Strike – Launch after 10 rounds, deal 9999 damage to the enemy *Drops – Damaged Chip, 2 Gumball Pots, Battery Pack, 200 Fruit of the World Tree, Cultivation Accelerator (10m), Cultivation Accelerator (8hr), Eden Accelerator (1m), Eden Accelerator (30m) Random Encounters Parts Shop *3 Firearms Components - 150 EP *Ancient Element - 300 EP *Firearms Memoir - 500 EP (increase 1 level of Firearms knowledge at random) *Metal Fishbone - 100 EP (cast Earth Spike) *Mechanical Eye - +1 Power *Clockwork Spider - +1 Attack Firearm's Table (Floor 1) *Firearms Manual *M-38 Metal Destroyer (initially 30 points of damage, 3/3 charges) - refill with Firearms Manual *10 Firearms Components *1 Ancient Element Experiment Table *Randomly upgrade Firearm Manual *Damaged Computer Facility *Drops – Battery Pack, Damaged Chip Eden Accelerator (15m) David’s Remains *David’s Teddy Bear - +50 HP, when advancing to the next floor +5% HP *David’s Memory Fragment (Farplane ranger) – 500 EP Researcher's Remains * EP *Air Spells *Alien Gene – After leaving maze, Alien Clone can be cultivated Steel Gate * 4 RX-Enhanced Attackers *Alloy Storage Box - may contain 2-3 Firearm Components, Metal Fishbone (cast Earth Spike), Clockwork Rat (+200 EP), Clockwork Spider (+1 Attack), Electrical Top (cast Force Shield) Firearms Manual Modify M-38 Metal Destroyer Tier 1 (2 Firearm Components) *Reload - Refill bullets for M-38 Metal Destroyer Tier 2 (3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each) *Retrofit of Inner Chamber Structure - +15/30/45 Power Tier 3 (3 ranks each @ 5 Firearm Components each) *Optical Sniping Telescope - After shooting, enemy's Dodge decreased by 5/10/15 % *Cumulative Charge - 20/40/60 % chance of doing double damage *Flame Throwing Device - 50/75/100 % chance of inflicting Burn Effect *Fire Control System Enhancement - 25/??/?? % chance of splash damage on emenies within 1/??/?? tiles *Research on Armor Piercing Bullet - After shooting, enemy's Physical Resistance decreased by 5/10/15 % *Clip Expansion - Max Bullets +2/4/6 Tier 4 (5 ranks each @ 8 Firearm Components & 1 Ancient Element each) *Precision Guidance - Additionally deal 2/4/6/8/10 % damage of Max HP (effect halves against boss) *Biochemical Charge - 20/40/60/80/100 % chance of inflicting Stun Effect *Throat Shrinkage System - Spurting Damage +15/30/45/60/75 % *Research on Electromagnetic Bomb (3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each) - After shooting, 50/75/100 % chance of negating enemy's buff *Rapid-Fire Device - Power decreases by 85 % each time shooting 6/7/8/9/10 bullets (special effect only triggers once) Strategy The boss has extremely high dodge. Prioritize upgrading the gun to reduce dodge on hit: Retrofit of Inner Chamber Structure -> max Optical Sniping Telescope. The boss will one-shot you after 10 rounds. However, if the boss's dodge has been reduced to 0%, it will instead hit itself and died in one hit. If you are planning to win that way, consider prioritizing health, such as from the Light Paladin title. Note: the minibosses can be killed with Nether Wick from the Farplane Ranger title. Example teams: * Three-eye King + Justice Herald + King * Lamp + Justice Herald + King * Future Cat + Justice Herald + Dwarf King * Adventurer + Athena + Little May Category:Eden